Promiscuous
by yellowmile
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy was the only person who knew what Clare Edwards was really like: a tease. So one day, Eli decides to take things in his control.


**Hey guys! So I was listening to a song I used to listen to and this idea popped in my head. This is a one shot. It's based on Clares sexual behaviour, which means her character is OOC. I just thought it would be fun to write. Enjoy.:)**

**This one shot was inspired by the song Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Promiscuous ; sexual relations with different partners.<em>**

Fuck. Going to be late for class again. I groaned as I sped through the hallways, trying to make it for English.

This wasn't the first time this happened. I've been consistently waking up late ever morning due to lack of sleep. The reason for the lack of sleep would have to be a blue eyed, auburn haired beauty.

_Clare Edwards. _

_When people hear her name, they think, intelligent, sweet, a saint. _That may be true….during the day. But St. Clare is nothing like that during the night. Oh no. I'm talking a seductive, teasing, minx. Every night we web chat and lets just say, I end up with a small problem every time. A problem I always have to fix in the bath room.

Clare and I haven't done anything before. Hell we weren't even dating. We were friends. But I want to be more. I know she wants me too, but every time I bring up the subject, she signs off, leaving me hot and bothered. But today I'm going to do something about it.

I entered Ms. Dawes class and felt all eyes turn in my direction. I causally walked through the gawking stares as I walked down the aisle, and took my seat in front of Clare. Before I sat down, I noticed a smirk planted on her face.

Ms. Dawes turned from the board and scowled at my presence. "Mr. Goldsworthy. Why are you late for my class?"

"Slept in." I replied non-chalantly.

She rolled her eyes before turning around back to the board. I tapped my binder and zoned out. But a slight scrape of a chair caught my attention. I felt soft breathing echo in my ear, making me gulp slightly.

"Tsk, tsk. Elijah Goldsworthy late for class." Clare whispered in my ear, making chills run down my spine.

I kept my eyes forward as I said, "You know why I was."

"No I don't. Care to explain?" I could hear the smile in her voice. _She was amused._ I turned in my desk and saw her crystal blue eyes staring innocently into mine. My eyes travelled down her chest, which was practically spilling out of her top. My insides started to twist as my eyes landed back on hers.

"You're going to pay for this." I muttered.

"Pay? By how?" Her curls bounced as she tilted her head to the side.

I leaned in, having our lips almost touching. "When this class is over. I'm going to drag you to a room and _fuck _your brains out."

Her face stayed neutral after I finished speaking, which didn't surprise me. She bit her lip, making my knees twitch, and placed a hand under her chin.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" She asked, smiling.

" A tease." I smirked as I turned back around in my seat.

* * *

><p>I watched the clock as it went agonizingly slow. My foot tapped repeatedly as anxiousness consumed me. The hand was one minute away from hitting the 12.<p>

So I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_**Bring!**_

The students jumped from their seats and made their way out of the classroom. I stayed in my seat, waiting for the Clare to get up. When I heard her chair move, and she walked past me, I noticed that she was walking in a taunting way. Her hips swaying softly, making her skirt move from side to side. I grabbed my things and followed after her. When we left the classroom, she raised an eyebrow at me. I turned and went down the secluded area in the hall. I heard her soft footsteps trail behind. When I realized we were in an empty part of the school, I noticed a custodian closet.

I jiggled the handle and smirked when the door opened. I let Clare enter first. As soon as I walked in and locked the door, I had her pushed up against the wall, my lips already attacking hers. She moaned into the kiss and instantly wrapped her arms around my neck. I licked her bottom lip and slid my tongue in her mouth once she opened it. I coaxed her tongue to play with mine as my hands smoothed down her sides.

Our tongues fought for dominance, having me win. I slid my hand down her leg and up her skirt. I ghosted my hand towards her centre, feeling the spot was already wet. I broke from the kiss and looked into her lust filled eyes.

"God Clare, I haven't even touched you and you're already this wet." I smirked as she tossed her head and moaned in response.

I pushed her underwear aside and pushed two fingers inside her, making her scream. "Shh…you have to be quiet." I leaned into her ear. "We wouldn't want to get caught. Would we?"

I leaned back and she bit her lip while her eyes closed. I slowly slipped my fingers out, before pushing them back inside her. I watched as soft moans left her lips and her breathing fanned on my face, making my length grow hard at the sight. I started to pump faster, making her moans to be more frequent. I brought my lips to her neck and sucked on the skin. When my fingers hit a spot inside her that made her body shake, I knew she was close, so I pulled my fingers out completely, making her whine in protest.

I brought my face back and looked at her as I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants. I pulled down her underwear before releasing my length form my boxers. I cupped the back of her thighs and hiked them over my hips. I heard her gasp as my length poked her entrance.

I pushed inside her , making me groan loudly. She tossed her head back as she pushed her hips into mine. I thrust into her slowly at first, making her grind her hips into mine in frustration. I thrust into her faster, making pleasure shoot through my system.

Clare pulled my face to hers and pressed her lips to mine. Her hips met my thrusts, sending a strong wave of pleasure through my body. I thrust deeper, making Clare break the kiss and moan loudly. My name fell from her lips multiple times as my thrusts became faster. Then Clare started to scream as I used a different angle.

I felt myself coming to a close. I could tell Clare was too, since her breath was too shallow and her cheeks were starting to flush. After a few more thrusts, I was pushed over the edge.

"Fuck…..Clarrrreeeeee." I yelled as my orgasm ripped through me.

Clare arched her back off the wall. "Eli!" She screamed.

My head fell to the crook of her neck as I tried to clam my breathing. Once I regained composure, I slid out of Clare and placed her on her feet. I pulled up my boxers and pants as Clare pulled on her underwear. I picked up my bag and unlocked the door. I looked around and was greeted by the empty hallway. I exited and Clare followed.

"Well," I said. "That was the first time I've done something like that."

Clare giggled. "What do you mean?"

"Having sex in a public place."

Clare started walking forward, but turned around back to me. "Well that just means, you aren't that _experienced_." She winked, before turning a corner.

I stood there with my jaw dropped. Who knew Clare Edwards could be so…._promiscuous?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't a fail. Well let me know in a review:)<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
